Past Dreams
by The Feh
Summary: Looks like Dumbledore has arranged for a new student from the States! Who is she? And what kind of mark will she leave on Hogwarts? First fic, be gentle, OC. I think some people call it fluff? New at this!
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival?

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival?**

The Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger sat eating breakfast one day, about a week before some of the seated witches and wizards went back to Hogwarts for another term. Hermione and Ginny were chatting about school starting back; they should be getting their lists any day now, as they were saying. Ron and Harry were in a heated discussion over Quidditch, again. Fred and George were dreaming up more joke shop wonders, and Molly and Arthur were discussing some menial thing that all parents talk about.

All this was happening when the mail came. Everyone at the table got a letter, even Arthur and Molly. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry's had their school letters. Another letter was addressed to Arthur and Molly. Curiously, Molly opened it, and as she read the letter, her smile widened. Ginny happened to look up from her list, and conversation with her older brothers and their friends, to see her mother's beaming face. "Mum, what's in your letter?"

"Good news! This is a letter from Dumbledore. A new student will be coming to stay with us until school starts. Her name is Mara Whitmore. She's from the States, and is your age, Ron. Dumbledore will be bringing her over later today."

At this news, the twins groaned at another person in their house, while Ginny and Hermione were overjoyed about another girl. Ron felt about the same as the twins, and Harry… felt as if he'd heard that name before… like in a dream, or something. He racked his brain, but couldn't remember. He was happy, though, to be able to meet someone from overseas, and to have another possible friend. "Was there anything else in the letter, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. Oh, yes. She's a Muggle-born witch."

When they went outside to relax for the day, Ron and the twins wanted to play Quidditch, and Harry tried, but his mind wasn't on it. He kept thinking questions about the girl who'd be coming later. He glanced over at Hermione and Ginny, who were obviously discussing her. He signaled to Ron that he wanted to stop playing, but they should keep on. He flew down, dismounted his broom, and walked over.

"So, do you think she'll be smart?" Hermione was asking Ginny.

"I dunno. Think she can fly?" Ginny answered.

"Maybe." When Harry spoke, both girls jumped.

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione managed. "I guess we won't know until later, then, right?"

"Right. So, do you think she can play Quidditch?" He smiled.

After they'd eaten lunch, they decided to hang around inside for a while. They wandered into a room, obviously the parlor, with old, comfy armchairs and sofas. After a few minutes of lazy conversation, they heard something from the kitchen. They all got up, and went toward it. It was Molly's voice. "Oh, hello Albus! So good to see you. Where's—"

The tall, thin man with the long silver beard and bright blue twinkling eyes stepped to the right. Behind him was a mildly tall, thin girl with red hair just a shade darker than the Weasleys, a very fair complexion, and very dark blue eyes. She was smiling, as if she was a very optimistic, always laughing, and bubbly. "Hi," she said, in a bright, but nonetheless almost soft, voice. "I'm Mara Whitman." Her voice held just a tinge of American accent, as if she'd been living elsewhere during some point of time.

The others walked into the kitchen slowly. Harry was first, then Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny. At the sight of people her own age, Mara broke out into a full grin. She said hello to them, and then added, "You know, I could probably guess who you all are. First of all, you four are siblings. Professor Dumbledore told me your names… Um, you're Ginny, the only girl Weasley, you two are Fred and George, the most mischievous twins Hogwarts has ever known, and you've got a reputation even out in the States. Carried there by my tutor… Anyway, you'd be Ron. You're my age, right? All you three?" She paused, pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Well, you must be the brilliant Hermione Granger, my fellow Muggle-born. And, of course, this is Harry Potter. I've heard a little about you. Survived the Killing Curse, and saved the world a few times, at the end of each school year. You two helped him. Well, that's everybody, right?"

"Yes, that's them all, and right on with every one," Molly said to her. "Now, why don't you all go out to the back garden and talk and play, while I have a word with Albus…"

They all went, and Fred and George were the only ones who didn't ask all kinds of questions. Ginny was first.

"Can you fly?"

"No. I couldn't be taught, since my private tutor taught me at my house… Muggle neighborhood."

"Well, we can teach you sometime. But first, more questions!"

Hermione was next. "What's your favorite subject?" Hermione knew she was smart. All she had to do was look into her eyes.

"I absolutely love Charms. Close second would be Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Transfiguration as third."

"Do you know anything about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I know how to play, just never could. Even if I could fly, I'd probably be horrible. I wasn't very good at sports back home."

No one had any more pertinent questions, so Ginny declared it was time to fly. "Okay, here are the brooms. You can use one of these that were one of my brother's. Anyway, lay it on the ground, and stand to its left, and say up." She demonstrated, as did Harry and Ron. Fred and George were back inside, planning more pranks to pull at school the next year. Hermione was sitting in a comfy chair someone had brought outside.

Mara nodded, excited. "Up!" she said, and the broom flew to her hand. They showed her how to mount it, and take off. Before she knew it, she was zooming around in the air. Once she'd stopped to hover a bit, Ginny went over to her. "You're a regular natural, you know that? Let's try some Quidditch. I think Harry's gonna have a nervous breakdown if we don't soon. He thinks you'll be great at that, too." Mara just smiled and nodded. They flew over toward Harry and Ron. "Let's play," Mara said. She flew past Ron and took the red Quaffle straight from his hand, and it was half a minute before he realized what happened. By that time, she'd circled the group of them four times. "Here's your ball back, Ron," she said, tossing it toward him. While this all happened, Harry felt so happy he felt he could fly without his broom. If this girl was in Gryffindor… they'd win for sure with her as a Chaser! Any fool could tell that.

After playing, then eating dinner, they all went up to bed. Mara was, of course, staying in Ginny's room with her and Hermione. Once they got up there and all settled, Ginny said excitedly, "Mara, you were born to be a Chaser! I really hope you'll be in Gryffindor." Mara just smiled, like before.

Hermione spoke up. "Poor Ron. He didn't know he even had it missing, and you could have stowed it under my chair." They all laughed at this, and the truth of it.

In the boys' room, Ron and Harry were talking about Mara's Quidditch abilities, too. "Blimey, Harry! She's quick and… and… I didn't even know I didn't have it anymore!"

"Ron, if she was that quick to get it from you, think about her getting it from a Slytherin! If she gets into Gryffindor, I don't care if I have to drag her to the try-outs. She's getting on our team."

"That's right. I hope she's sorted to be with us. I bet Dumbledore thinks she will be. Otherwise, why would he send her to a house full of us?"

"That sounds about right. But let's get some sleep. Your mum said we were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow…"

**A/N: Yay! My first fic's first chapter. Please review, but don't flame! Be gentle, please. Sort of new at this. And just because someone has brains and can play Quidditch doesn't mean they're a Mary Sue, in my opinion. Here's something: Harry's a great Seeker, he's not an idiot, he gets good grades in everything except maybe Potions, and yet people don't tell J.K. Rowling she created a Gary Sue. I've had someone once call a character in one of my stories, not fanfiction, that, and it makes me mildly irritated… That's okay, though, it's over and done with. Now, see the pretty purple "Go" button down there? Take the little pointer thing you control with that oval thing in your hand, and use your index finger and click it. Type something, click send, and you make someone happy. Me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Mara was floating, it seemed… And she was falling, or what felt like that… Hands were grabbing at her, shaking her, or maybe strangling her… A bright light flashed. Her wrist burned, where that scar, from falling down the stairs as a baby, was.

"Mara, wake up! We're going for school supplies today!" Hermione said. She and Ginny were the ones shaking her, the bright light was the sun, and it was morning, her first in the Burrow, with her… new friends? She hadn't had friends for years, not since she'd found out she was a witch. A lot had changed since she came here, new friends, new sport, everything seemed to be so much better since she'd been brought to England.

Mara blinked. "Okay. Let me get dressed before we go down for breakfast." She blinked again, sort of rubbing her eyes. She was not a morning person. She couldn't see how Hermione was so… bright this early. Ginny wasn't too sleepy-looking, either.

After she dressed and started on breakfast, she was much more awake, and back to her bright, bubbly self. That was when the boys came down. Ron and Harry seemed about as sleepy as she'd felt, but Fred and George were just as cheerful as always.

"Morning," Harry and Ron said as they sat down. After they started eating, though, they got back to talking about Quidditch. This morning, Mara joined in.

"No, no, no, Harry, Ron! I said it was a lot like American football, not international football. Um… I'm not sure how to explain it… These big bulky fellows run around with an oblong-shaped ball, and will sometimes kick it over the goalpost." She shook her head. "Never mind, you'd never get it unless you saw it. I personally always saw it as boring as possible. And before you ask, Ron, it's not because of lack of flying. It's because I, like many girls, do not care for those sports of purely brute strength. Let me describe the average American football player. Picture the biggest, stupidest person you know. Add muscles. Um, and a lot of grunting, too."

Both Harry and Ron were picturing Crabbe and Goyle by the end of this. At first, Harry had pictured his cousin, Dudley, but the muscle part ruined that. They both looked at each other, knowing they were thinking of the same two Slytherin dimwits.

Harry told Mara, "When we get to Hogwarts, we have to show you someone."

"Okay…" She gave him a slightly confused look.

After breakfast, they all went to Diagon Alley, via Floo Powder. Once they were all there, Molly remembered something. "Oh, Albus told me you have a bit of money in the bank."

When they got to the vault, and looked inside, Harry was reminded of his own inheritance in another vault. Mara's jaw dropped a bit, as did the Weasley siblings'. Molly merely tried to regain composure, and had Mara get out the amount they'd need, for supplies, plus a little extra for the train.

First they went to get the supplies they'd need for potions, like Mara's cauldron, scales, etc., and a few things that the others needed, too. Then they went to get Mara a broom. She decided to get the newest model. After they'd visited the book store, Mara asked Molly if she could get herself a pet for school, like an owl, or other "magical" animal. "Of course! What kind do you want?" was the answer.

Mara looked around the street, seeing frogs, rats, owls, and cats. She immediately narrowed it to owl or cat. She looked to the others for advice. Ron, Harry, the twins, and Ginny said an owl would be best, but Hermione remained partial to cats. After Mara thought another minute, she decided on owl, because not only could she use it for mail and such, but they were so pretty. Cats were too, but when she just walked into the owl shop, she fell in love with this light grey one that she decided to name Mason for its stone color.

When she walked out of the store about 15 minutes later, she had both her cauldron holding her school supplies, and a cage holding Mason.

On the way to the fireplace to use Floo to get back, they were all chatting cheerfully, and laughing.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! I just know it'll be great. I mean, I'm going out for Quidditch, I already have friends, and I've got one of the best owls I've ever seen!"

"That must be one of, what, three?" Ron said.

"Actually, four." She tossed her head away from him, and went to talk with Hermione and Ginny about classes and the professors.

Meanwhile, Harry was elbowing Ron and giving him a look, obviously annoyed with his friend's behavior. "Your mum said to be nice, remember?" He said to the scowling redhead.

"I think someone fancies a certain American…" was his reply, as red crept very quickly up to his ears.

"Oh, shut up."

They both remained silent the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: All Aboard!

**Chapter 3: All Aboard!**

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Mara all stood just between platforms 9 and 10 at the King's Crossing train station. It was time to go onto the Hogwarts Express, and the others were just finishing explaining to Mara how to get on the train.

"Got it, then?" Fred said, going after his brother, who'd just gone through the brick wall, after she'd nodded.

Then it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mara, and last, Ginny. Once they got on the train, they all went back to an empty compartment and stowed their trunks. They were all talking and laughing. Fred and George hadn't gone with them, though—their friends were in another compartment.

As they were just beginning to settle into their seats, the door slid open and the last group of students any of the Hogwarts students wanted to see walked right in. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Everyone went right to their feet, even Mara, who felt, from the sudden tension in the room, he was more foe than friend. Malfoy noticed her, and looked her over. "What's this?" The pale blond boy sneered. His eyes took in her black hair and dark blue eyes. "Who are you? You're not a Potter, he's an orphaned only child, or a Weasley, your hair isn't red, and your clothes are new. Are you a Mudblood like Granger, then?" Everyone glared at Malfoy. Mara was silently boiling over. This…this pompous little rich boy had just insulted her only friends. She couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Oh, no," she said, perfectly sweet. "You see, my friends here are keeping quiet. That is one thing that sets me apart from them. Here're some things that set me apart from you: first of all, I have a backbone and class. Second, I don't need friends similar to brick walls to make me feel strong. Because I'm strong, mentally and physically. And here's a question. I'm just a little curious. Are those buddies of yours as thick as they look, or are they even more stupid?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and smiled.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Her words had had just the effect she'd wanted. "Look, little miss Americana, yes, I could tell from your accent… Anyway, you do not want to fall in with this crowd. From your words, I can tell they've talked about me, lies, of course. I will offer you the same thing I offered Harry here when we first came. Some wizards are much better than others. I can help you there." He smiled, and Mara was… strangely, tempted. Then she smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that… As Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione are the only witches and wizards I've met yet, I'm not sure which ones to trust yet." She threw a glance back at her friends, who looked a bit confused, then looked right back into Draco Malfoy's eyes. "By the way, my name is Mara. Mara Whitmore. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Draco gave a half-smile and nodded. "See you around, Mara." He and the two dimwitted other students left the compartment. Before any of the others could speak, Mara began.

"I have my reasons for what I said. I did not lie; I am very unsure right now. I only just met you. We only became friends by circumstances set by Dumbledore. Draco is the only person I've met in the wizarding world to ask to be a friend. I'm sorry if this offends you, but it's the truth, which sometimes hurts." She shrugged and left the compartment.

She didn't know where she was going, so she somehow found an empty one, and sat down there, trying to figure this out.

_On the one hand,_ she thought, _Harry and the others have been nothing but nice to me, except maybe Ron. But Mrs. Weasley probably asked them to. Nobody asked Draco to be nice, and, even after I insulted him and his friends, he pretty much asked to be my friend, though, in his mind, I think he meant as for me to be his friend. I obviously can't be friends with both groups, since they obviously hate each other._

She stood up and smiled to herself. "I spend a whole week with the Weasleys. I might as well spend some time with Draco." She went off in search of the compartment he was in.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Draco Malfoy?" She asked one boy with dark blonde hair.

"Sure. He's about 3 compartments down."

"Thanks."

When she got to his compartment, she knocked first, just in case. She heard his voice say, "Come in," and she slid open the doors.

"I didn't expect you so soon," he said, smiling. "What changed your mind?"

"I haven't—yet. I spent an entire week with the Weasleys. It wouldn't be fair to decide if I didn't spend any time at all with you."

"Wise choice. Shows better judgment than a few of those you were in the compartment with."

"I'm not really sure what House I'll be in, you know…" She shrugged. "Or how I'll be Sorted."

"Well, I'm in Slytherin. I'm Seeker for our Quidditch team," he added.

"Oh, really? Harry told me he's Gryffindor Seeker. I learned a bit of Quidditch while I stayed with them. I'll be trying out for whichever House team I'll be in."

"Maybe you'll be in Slytherin. We're not as bad as people seem to like to think. Maybe the only reason Dumbledore sent you to live for that week with those Gryffindors is to start a friendship between the two Houses. According to school history, the founders of those two Houses were the closest of the four."

"It could be. You seem an intellectual sort, Draco. Why do you keep company with those two… um, dimwitted fellows?"

"Our fathers were friends. Family is often a big thing here. By the way, what's your family like?"

"Well, I don't know about any aunts or uncles. But when my Muggle parents saw my letter, and the owl delivering it, it seemed like… they'd known. And when Dumbledore knocked on my door, they almost seemed to know him, but my entire family is non-magical. I'd wondered before, how they almost knew I was magic, yet they told me my entire family isn't. I think maybe some of my family lived here once, and were witches and wizards. I've been told I almost have an English accent. I also already had a small fortune in Gringotts."

"Well, usually I tend to ridicule Mu—er, Muggle-borns, but you seem different."

"I'll just take your word for it. You're a very interesting person, Draco. I like you. At first, I didn't. But that could have been the fact that I had an entire group of friends around me acting like they hated you." She smiled.

"And you're not as, well, no offense, but as American as I'd thought you'd be. Most Americans have no culture or true class."

"I understand. This country is so rich with both, and history." She laughed. "I sound like a tour guide. I always wanted to visit, you know. But now… I get to live here. I'd better go now," she said as she looked at her watch. "I think its time to change."

She went and got her trunk from the compartment with her other friends in it, and ignored their questioning looks. She went back to the empty one, changed and waited. When the train stopped, and after she heard the calls for first years fade, she stepped out of her own compartment and walked down the others, leaving her trunk. She followed the line of other students down the train and ran into Draco. She told them about her friends' behavior. "They just stared at me the entire time," she said in an almost shaky voice. She hadn't realized until then how much it had hurt her to find them practically rejecting her.

"It'll be alright. You can sit with me during the feast."

She smiled. "Thanks."

As soon as the first years were Sorted, Dumbledore stood.

"This year, we not only welcome back our older students, welcome our new first years, but we also welcome a both newer and older student. Miss Mara Whitman is here from the States, and has not yet been Sorted. Let's welcome her, and let her be Sorted into her own House."

Mara stood and walked away from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore seemed mildly surprised to see her coming from that direction. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"You have traits easily scattered across the four Houses," the small voice whispered in her ear. "Bravery and loyalty, kindness, intelligence, cleverness, cunning, and more, it's all here. I also see you have friends scattered, too."

_No, _she thought._ My "friends" in Gryffindor betrayed me. Draco is my friend._

"Oh, so you are the opposite of young Harry Potter. He asked me for any House but Slytherin, the House your newest friend is in, the same table you just walked away from. Where do you want to go?"

_I want to be with friends who are true, but who will understand me also. Harry didn't. Neither did any of the others, _she thought bitterly.

"Then, it is SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed the last word, for the whole school to hear, and the entire green and silver table clapped. Mara smiled as she went back to her seat next to Draco. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others who had known her just looked at each other almost sadly. Except for the Weasley twins, who demanded from the others what they'd done on the train to make her willing go with that crowd.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood once more to speak. "Now all our students are Sorted, and our bellies are full, it's off to bed. I'm sure you're all anxious for classes to begin tomorrow." He chuckled as he sat back down.

The prefects led the Houses toward the House dormitories. One Slytherin said the new password loud enough for them all to hear. "Dragon fang," he said.

Everyone climbed in to the common room, and then Mara followed the other girls up a staircase to the girls' room.

Tired, she climbed into bed and wondered what her classes would be like…

**A/N: Chapter 3! Not what you expected, huh? Everything always puts their original characters with the original hero. Gryffindor and Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Draco is so much better. So :P to them! Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time for Class

**Chapter 4: Time for Class**

Draco lay awake after the feast, thinking about Mara, about her actions on the train, at the table, the Sorting… pretty much the entire time he had known the girl.

_I insulted who she'd thought were her friends, and she retaliated. Even when they were prone to that, they hadn't put up much of a struggle when they were held back. If she's trying out for Quidditch, she must be mildly good at it, or she wouldn't bother. She's not stupid. If anything, she seems very bright. She wouldn't set herself up for something both potentially embarrassing and disappointing. I don't know too much about her, but I probably know maybe a little more than Potter, Granger, and those Weasleys. I saw she acted pretty happy and bright, but I understand what that's about. I used to do it myself, when I was younger. Deep down, she's… most likely, got a bit of darkness. But it's probably hidden from the world, maybe even herself. I can help her bring out what's always been there. Help her truly be herself, the self she might not realize exists,_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, they got their schedules at breakfast. Draco and Mara were talking about their classes.

"Great!" Mara was saying excitedly. "We have double Potions twice a week."

"You'll find Potions is one of the best classes. Our Head of House is the professor. You can be my partner this year."

"Thanks. Um… it says here that we have Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and of course the double Potions today."

"Yeah, Potions is our first class… By the way, Transfiguration is taught by the Gryffindor Head, and Herbology by the Hufflepuff Head."

"Interesting," she said. She looked up to see the rest of the students getting up and leaving the room. "I guess we'd better go, then?"

"Yes." He stood and they walked to the dungeons together.

When they got to the Potions room, Draco led her to a table near the front. They both sat down and talked a bit more, Draco explaining some of the things about the school. Then the professor walked in. He strode to the front of the room.

"Welcome back," Professor Snape said. "Let's get on with our work. No sense in just sitting here. Today we'll be brewing a Caracou Potion. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

Hermione's hand went up just as Mara's had. Their gazes locked, and Mara looked at her as if she were some horrible thing, perfectly expressing how her old friends had hurt her.

"Yes, Miss…" Snape looked at his paper, seeing a new face in the room. "Whitman."

"A Caracou Potion is used to make the drinker feel as if they are sick for a few hours, fever, aches, and other common virus symptoms."

"Precisely. Ten points to Slytherin. The directions are on the board."

Draco and Mara got to work, along with the rest of the class. At the end of class, they put their potions into flasks and left it, labeled on Snape's desk and went on to Charms.

Professor Flitwick, whose size struck Mara as very funny, taught them the Merriment Charm, which made the thing it was cast on laugh. They worked with feathers and small boxes.

Mara was first to get it, even before Hermione, who had been busy re-explaining to Ron. "Joyous totus," she said, waving her wand and tapping the feather she'd been given. A light, soft, rippling laughter came from the white feather. Mara smiled as Flitwick announced she had gotten it. She looked over at Draco, who was frowning at his small box.

"Draco! You're not tapping it." He tried again. The box lid opened slightly and gave a deep, low chuckle. Draco smirked. They were the only two so far. Flitwick beamed at them both. Then, slowly, the others began to finally get it right.

After that, they walked off to McGonagall's room. After she did her little welcome speech, she began the lesson. "Today, we will be turning these wooden blocks into gold. In the Muggle world, this was tried for many years, centuries ago, under a study known as alchemy."

Again, Mara was first, then Hermione, Draco, Harry, then the rest of the class.

Finally, Draco and Mara went to their last class for the day: Herbology. It was a pretty boring class, nothing exciting happened.

That night, in the Slytherin common room, the number of students were dwindling, most of them going off to bed, until Draco and Mara were the only ones left. They were both sat on the couch, talking.

"How'd you like classes today?" He asked, smiling.

"It was much better than being taught at home. I've got friends here, and I could never talk to anyone there. My parents had some rules like that."

He nodded, understanding the strange rules parents tended to set. "Quidditch trials are this weekend. You still trying out?"

"Of course." She told him the story of her taking the ball right from Ron. He laughed, and suppressed the insults, thinking she may still harbor some likeness for her former friends, though they had betrayed her.

By the end of it, she was laughing too. "Thanks," she said. "I need that—to laugh. I acted happy in front of them, that entire week. But it was only because Dumbledore was asking me, without speaking. And he was the most important wizard I knew. Actually, the only one."

"I understand. Some people only want to see smiling faces. And those people are often the worst to hang around with. Life is not smiles and daisies, as much as they want to think it is."

Mara nodded, and said she was going up to bed. "See you at breakfast."

The rest of the week passed quickly, and it was soon Saturday. After breakfast, Draco reminded her Quidditch try outs were that day. She smiled and asked "When?" excitedly. He told her they started in about half an hour.

On the field, Mara saw a few Slytherins she knew, and a lot of them Draco had introduced her to in the stands. When the Slytherin captain called out her name to try for Chaser, she smiled and did as told.

She grabbed the ball whenever, zoomed in and out of the other people, and scored a goal. When she came flying back to earth, she was laughing.

She went over to stand next to Draco, who seemed impressed. "So," she said, breathlessly, "what do you think?"

"I think…" he began slowly, "that that was amazing."

She smiled, and looked curiously at the strange look on her friend's face. "Thanks. So you think I made it?"

"If not, then Flint needs his eyes checked. I think they're announcing it now… Let's go see."

When they went, first Chaser announced was Mara. A lot of people in the stands cheered, along with Draco. Mara eyed him suspiciously, while laughing and yelling excitedly with the crowd. He just shrugged and she almost thought she saw a tinge of pink creep onto his face.

That night, Draco lay awake in his bed again, thinking about Mara.

_She really is amazing at Quidditch… Better than I'd guessed she would be. And she was the first to get anything right in any of our classes. She's amazing. _He almost gasped as he realized something. _Am I… beginning to… like her?_

And this question kept his mind puzzling until he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Yes, I know this "Am I beginning to like her?" Draco is weird, but look at it this way. Most of the girls Draco "likes" he didn't really know too well. He er… liked their looks. Even if he thinks Mara is hot, he liked her as a person first. He got to know her. Plus, her parents are Muggles, and that's new for him too. But one has to wonder… how did one of Muggle descent get into Slytherin? Hmm… I'll let you speculate. But to dispel some of the things you may think of, her family is Muggles, she was not adopted—she is blood related to the people who raised her. Yes, she was born in England. Now… on to the puzzling.


	5. Chapter 5: Rising Above

**Chapter 5: Rising Above**

One Friday afternoon, Mara was feeling a little down. The common room was totally empty, and all her new friends were off doing stuff. She didn't feel like going out today. She felt… like she wanted to drag out her old CD player from home, pop in a CD, and just sing. Let the music flow.

She wondered how she could get her old CD player from home to England… Maybe, just maybe…

"Accio CD player!" she said. It might as well have been hers! It looked exactly the same, same scuff mark right under the open button, which she'd put there after dropping it (oops!) one day. It was the same color, a minty green. And inside, one of her CDs was sitting there. She saw which it was, and immediately turned it on, and skipped to the perfect song for how she felt.

Just as she pushed the play button, someone quietly slipped into the room and sat on the stairs, wondering how long it would be before she noticed him.

Then the music started playing. He saw her close her eyes, moving her head with the hypnotic beat.

"_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

_But when I look at you, there is hope._

_You see the sadness in my eyes_

_You read the blue between the lines_

_You could be the one to hold me, when I wanna cry._

_Underneath this smile,_

_My world is slowly caving in,_

_All the while, I'm hanging on,_

'_Cause that is all I know._

_Could you be the one to save me,_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

_I've been hiding out for miles, _

_Underneath this smile._

_I have walked this with broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets under all these lights_

_But when you're around my defenses go_

_You don't let me run away form you_

_You don't let me twist and turn the truth_

_It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room._

_Underneath this smile,_

_My world is slowly caving in,_

_All the while, I'm hanging on._

_Could you be the one to save me,_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

_I've been hiding out too long, _

_Underneath this smile._

_Underneath this smile,_

_Oh, yeah._

_Underneath this smile,_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

_Underneath this smile_

_Could you be the one to save me_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

_I've been hiding out for miles_

_Underneath this…_

_Underneath this…_

_Underneath this smile._

_What I'm standing on is sinking in."_

He stood up from his seat on the stairs and clapped. Startled, she turned around.

"Draco! Um, how long have you been standing there?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

He raised his eyebrows. "How long have you been singing?"

Her face went red. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm uncomfortable with people listening to me sing…"

"Why not? You're really good. I liked it," he added.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just forget it." She turned off the CD player and stowed it in her trunk, passing him on the way up and down. "Why does it matter to you, anyway?"

"Why does singing matter to you?" He replied.

She shook her head, and sank into a comfy chair. "Why are you back so early? I thought everyone was going to be gone for a few hours."

"Oh, they are. I just got bored."

"I'm sure you did," she said, at his careless tone. "Even if you were bored, why did you come back?"

"Well, let's see. I have about fifty people out there, surrounding me, all family friends I don't care for, and in here, I have one person who doesn't care if my family is the richest, or poorest, or even if I had a family. You would treat me the same. They'd drop me like a flaming slug if I was poor or an orphan."

"Of course I would! I hate people like that, you know."

"People who only care for appearances?"

"No, people who only have enough brains in their head for us to hear the tiny stone rattling around in the wind."

Draco couldn't help but smile and laugh at that. "Seriously," she continued, "they're so stupid not to realize how good a person you really are. You're no where near as tough and superficial as you act toward the Weasleys and company." She paused. "At least you're not toward me."

She looked at her watch, hurriedly, and said quickly, "I, uh, have to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Then she did not go out the portrait, but up to the girls' dorm.

She laid down on her bed, thinking.

_That song I was singing… I usually skip over it, but today, it was the only one I heard. Its usually because the lyrics depress me, but today it was like they freed me… Like I'd realized something… _she thought. Then she thought about the lyrics._ "Could you be the one to hold me when I wanna cry…" _That's when it hit her. _I sang that today, because I related to the lyrics. Because… I'm starting to have feelings for Draco? _Her mouth dropped open slightly at the realization of it. She couldn't. _He is a friend. Just a friend. Just an incredibly hot friend. Just a… oh my God. Did… I just think what I think I thought? Oh, God. Now I'm confusing myself. _She covered her face in her hands. _I can't face him tomorrow! _

That same night, Draco laid in his own bed, thinking once more of Mara. And about the conversation they'd had, and of her singing.

_She sees right through the brick wall that Mother and Father, and all the other students here are fooled by. And that song… Some parts of it sounded so… familiar, like I might have spoken them myself. "Underneath this smile." I hide so often beneath my own smile, I'm almost not sure where the real me is. And, then… other parts of the song drew me to it, to… her. Like I just wanted to hold and comfort her, even though she seemed so happy singing. _His mind flashed to when the music had just begun, and her eyes were closed, her head swaying to the beat. _I wanted to kiss her, right then, so badly. That beat… her head, her entire body, rocking back and forth. I wanted to hold her. Kiss her. Have her kiss me back…_ His own head rocked, to the beat of the song long since faded from the speakers. And he fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I had to up the rating a bit, in my mind, to Teen, since Draco's thoughts got a bit… Well, he's a teen guy. What'd you expect? Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, except Mara and her parents. Oh, and the dark blond boy on the train:D I also do not own the song or lyrics in this chapter. It's a Hilary Duff song, from the second album. It fit the story line so well, in my mind. Hope you liked. Also, want to thank Strawberry Michiko for her review! I'll try to develop her more and more as the story progresses. I'm glad you like my writing! I do too! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprising Reaction

**Chapter 6: Reactions**

That Saturday, Mara seemed a little uncomfortable at breakfast…

"Pass the syrup?" He asked, brushing her arm lightly as he pointed.

"Sure," she said, as she felt the electricity shoot from the spot on her arm. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He poured the sweet, sticky stuff all over his pancakes and set it back on the table. Then Mara used a little, and ate hers quickly. Just as she left, Draco finished and followed her into the hallway.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her wrist lightly. "Where are you going?"

She blushed. "Um, I guess back up to the common room. I don't know."

He raised his eyebrows. "Would you happen to be avoiding me?"

"Um, no," she answered, eyes on the floor. "Why would I do that?" When she asked that, her dark blue eyes lifted to meet his steely grey-green eyes.

"I have no clue." His voice was soft. They were inches apart from each other. He dropped her wrist, but she didn't move. They heard the doors open from the Great Hall, and both jumped back a bit, before anyone coming out could see. To the rest of the world, they were just friends having a conversation on a Saturday. But they knew different. Something had happened just then. They both had felt it. "Let's go for a walk outside," he said. Once they were out on the path, the fall leaves crunching beneath their feet, they just walked. They never said anything. Then they reached a tall oak tree. Draco stopped.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"Feel what?" She said nervously.

"You know exactly what." He stepped closer.

"N-no, I don't."

He smiled. "Then why are you so nervous? And wound-up?"

"B-because one of my best friends is standing very close to me."

"We stood about this far apart just the other day. First day of classes, we worked elbow to elbow all day. What changed your mind?"

Mara's eyes widened. She felt a little intimidated, nervous, but most of all, she did feel "it". That shot of lightning that went through her every time he touched her; that she hadn't noticed before. That wasn't static electricity, that's for sure. "I-I don't know."

"I do. It's this." He lightly brought his fingertips to hers and slowly brought their hands level with her face. She nodded, her eyes still big, blinking slowly. He brought their hands back down to their sides, closed his fingers around hers, and stepped slightly closer. Mara was frozen in place.

Draco was looking at her face. _She's beautiful. Her black hair, deep blue eyes… Why did I never see it before, before the other night, before I heard her sing? I know why, because she would have mattered as much as Pansy and the others as soon as I did._

He tilted his face downward and brought his lips down to meet hers softly. Mara felt her back hit the old oak they'd stopped by. She felt as if she was floating. When he pulled away, she looked into his eyes, and held out her hand. They walked back to the school, just like that, silent once more.

In the hallway, Pansy noticed they were holding hands and walking very close. And, boy, did she ever get jealous.

"Oh, look!" She screeched out into the hallways. "Draco's got a new _girlfriend_! The new girl!"

Mara smiled sweetly at her. "Pansy, I realize you had a history with Draco. But, I think I now understand why he dumped you. How immature. Do us all a favor and grow up already!" She glared at the spiteful girl whose scream had stopped no one. No one had listened to her.

Mara turned around quickly and walked with Draco, wherever he was leading them… She had no idea whatsoever. And she didn't really care.

Draco was almost laughing at how she'd stood up to Pansy. He knew, from experience, that she could and did stand up to people, but that was… classic and perfectly punched with contempt. _I couldn't have done better myself,_ he thought, walking, holding her hand, to a deserted corridor he knew very few people even passed.

Just as they kissed again, a small group of those "few people" did pass by—Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron snorted and muttered something to the effect that he knew she was no good. Hermione looked sadly at the girl who was once her friend, one of the very few girls she had been close to. Harry stood there, shocked, for just a moment. His jaw had dropped slightly. His green eyes looked surprised and slightly hurt. He felt as if someone had just punched him. It was then that he realized that the reason it had hurt him so much when she'd dragged her trunk from their compartment, and seen her in the Great Hall that night, being Sorted, talking and laughing with Malfoy, was that he'd liked her. He noticed Hermione and Ron had already gone, and he quietly ran after them.

When the trio got to the Gryffindor common room that evening, Harry mumbled something about being tired, with a Quidditch game the next morning and all, he needed his sleep. It was there that he laid, raking his fingers through perpetually messy hair, mentally kicking himself. _I feel so betrayed! Why didn't I notice before? What the hell was I thinking on the train? Letting her sit with Malfoy, not telling her… Even before I realized I felt this way, she was a friend. _He blew out a long breath. _Maybe she's… happier with him than she was with us that week at the Burrow. Maybe she belongs there. Or maybe… she could belong… here, with me…_ He drifted off to sleep, contemplating maybes.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Nights

**Chapter 7: Dark Nights**

Falling again… Mara looked down to see the dark emptiness below her, so very vast. Then a bright light flashed, letting her see what was really beneath her rapidly falling body. Glass objects and sharply pointed dark cone shapes glinted in the ghastly green light that faded slowly. Just as her body touched the points, feeling the dainty glass figures shatter under her, she woke up in her bed in the Slytherin dormitory, paralyzed where she sat, by fear. And she realized her wrist was burning, right where her strangely shaped scar was.

In the Gryffindor dorm, someone else was sitting up in bed, awakened by the same dream. But this one was used to it by now. Used to the ghastly green light he knew was no regular light. Used to the fear that coursed through his body each time he awoke. This dream was different, yet just the same as every one of Harry Potter's. The glass and sharp, thorn-like cones were different; so was the fall. But the light was almost always there, as well as the burn of pain on his forehead. Voldemort's favorite spells cast that light. The light that meant instant death. The light that had given him that damned burning scar.

The next morning, on the way to breakfast, Harry was telling his friends about the dream.

"It has never been like a regular nightmare, always like something real. But I was falling before I saw the green light, and the sharp and dangerous stuff below."

"Maybe it really was a nightmare, Harry," Hermione said.

"My scar was burning after. It wasn't just a nightmare. It had to do with him."

He was quiet at breakfast, thinking about the dream and about what he'd been thinking of when he fell asleep… the maybes. He had been thinking about them for a solid week now. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match against Slytherin last week. He had caught the Snitch after about 15 minutes, but he'd also caught glimpses of how Mara could really play. And she was good. Really good. Much better than he had guessed from the little game they'd played at the Burrow… As he thought about that short time, when all of them had been together, something in him ached… for that time before she had met Malfoy… when he'd had a chance. That was why he found the Snitch so early on, so it could be over with.

At the Slytherin table, Mara pushed her breakfast around her plate, thinking about the nightmare she'd had. Draco nudged her. "You okay?" He asked her with kindness softening his steely green-gray eyes.

"Nothing," she said, after a long pause of wondering whether she should tell him. "Just a dream I had last night. Shook me up."

"Oh, well, you just have to remember that dreams are just that. Just dreams."

She smiled. "Haven't you heard? Some dreams come true." She said this with a hint of sadness and bitterness in her voice.

In class, she seemed distracted. Harry noticed. "Hermione," he whispered, nudging his friend, "look over at Mara."

She did. "So what? She's probably daydreaming about making out with Malfoy," she told him quietly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so. Look closer. She looks sad. Somehow I doubt her fantasies make her so… haunted."

"Fine. And since when do you study Slytherins so closely?" She looked again, more carefully. "And maybe she had a bad dream, okay? Everyone has nightmares, Harry. Not just you, remember?"

And that's when he wondered if her nightmare… was his.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh, the Dreams We Dream

**Chapter 8: Oh, the Dreams We Dream**

A week had passed since Mara's dream and she still felt… "shook up", as she'd told Draco. It was time to talk to someone. Never had a mere dream made her feel like this.

"Draco… Can I talk to you?" She asked her boyfriend of two weeks now, in the common room, when everyone else had already gone up.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"You remember how last week I told you I had a dream, right? And that it had shaken me up?" Her eyes were questioning, but also seemed frightened.

"Yeah." His own eyes began to look worried. "Did you have another one? Some, er, certain witches think that dreams are important. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing, or talk to Trelawny…"

"I'm not sick, and I do not want to talk to that horrid woman. I want to talk to you. I trust you not to decide to tell others, or begin to make fun of me."

"Okay then. What about this dream?"

"It feels… as if it was special. Not a 'message', but like it was trying to tell me something."

"Lots of regular dreams are like that. If it is still bothering you… you could go talk to Dumbledore about it, tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Thanks. I felt better now," she fibbed. She kissed him long and hard. "Good night." She went up to the girls' dorm.

_Dreams…_ Draco thought, watching her run quietly up the stairs. _Didn't Potter always complain of headaches from that wretched scar and dreams during class? _He rolled his eyes._ He probably has something to do with this. I don't know how, but…_

"Harry!"

Ron's voice jerked Harry back to reality… He had been thinking about Mara again. God, he had to stop thinking about his archrival's girlfriend. Of course, he didn't think of Mara as that, but she still is.

"What?"

"Ron and I have been asking for about ten minutes. What is wrong with you? For two weeks now, you've hardly spoke," Hermione said.

"I, er, can't believe that Malfoy and Mara are together," he answered, more of a question than an answer.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Please. You expect me to believe that? I've been waiting for that since I saw how he looked at her on the train. God, Harry, I'm not stupid. What is really bothering you?"

"Nothing, okay! Leave me the bloody hell alone!" He stalked off to the boys' dormitory.

"He hasn't been that pissed off since we didn't tell him about the Order," Ron remarked.

"He's obviously upset… But all I said was about Malfoy and Mara. That shouldn't bother him. After all, they've been kissing in every corridor in school almost. Besides, they've been together for two weeks." And for once, Hermione didn't see the logical explanation here. Amazingly…

"Two… weeks…" Ron said loudly, as if he were beginning to figure something out.

"Yes, Ron. Mara and Malfoy have been going out for two weeks. I just said that."

"And Harry has been quiet how long? I thought you were the smart one, Hermione. 'God, Harry, I'm not stupid.' That's what upset him."

"No. Harry's not…" Her mouth dropped slightly open.

Ron smiled smugly. "He started acted all quiet as soon as we found them making out in front of Myrtle's bathroom, and when you tell him about how you saw Malfoy looking at her on the train, he explodes. Two weeks and two weeks. Try to de-logic that, Miss Granger."

She frowned. "I'd say we were in trouble, then. Considering, you know, that Harry is falling for Malfoy's latest, and a Slytherin. You know, the whole thing with the Houses being sworn enemies…"

"Right. But obviously Harry doesn't give a damn."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going up to bed now. G'night."

"See you in the morning, then. I have to finish the last 6 inches of this essay for Potions."

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit short, but not much I can put here without going into the next chapter! Short and… well, not all that sweet. Almost angsty… Hm. Anyway, enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Strange Events of the Past

**Chapter 9: A Bomb is Dropped – Kaboom – And a Faint**

At breakfast, the owls were coming in, and Hermione opened up her copy of the Daily Prophet to see a shocking headline. "American Muggle Parents of Hogwarts Student Murdered" was emblazoned across the top. And Mara saw a copy that someone next to her had. Both she and Hermione reached Dumbledore at the same time.

"Professor!" They both said.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Miss Whitman?"

"Sir," Mara began shakily, pointing to Hermione's newspaper, "that paper says that my parents were murdered. Last night, in fact. Please tell me this is a… mistake of some kind."

"I am sorry. Miss Granger, will you please go back to your table and get your friends, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter? We all need to have a chat. No, Miss Whitman, do not get Mister Malfoy. We do not need a fight," he said, his eyes solemn but twinkling at his own joke.

When Hermione came back with Ron and Harry, Mara gave the three a look of hurt, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Follow me, please." Harry knew, after a few turns and twists, that they were headed to the headmaster's office.

"Carmel pops," Dumbledore said, and the statue sprang back to reveal the staircase.

Once they were inside, Dumbledore conjured them all chairs, and they sat.

"That couple were not her parents--they were her aunt and uncle." He sighed before going on. It turns out she was not Muggle-born, but her mother was. Her parents were part of the Order, and they had lived next-door to the Potters. When Voldemort killed Lily and James, he also killed her parents. She happened to have been playing with Harry at the Potters' house that very night, and Voldemort had decided to kill both Mara and Harry at the same time. When the spell backfired, Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar, and she with a raindrop—the two symbols of a storm.

Mara looked as if she were broken into a million pieces. Her dark blue eyes were on the verge of tears. "Professor," she said, quietly, "is it at all possible to… be taken out of a House?"

"It may, but only if the student has a very valid reason," he said gravely.

"Is the fact that I do not wish to be in the same House that turned out the murderer of my parents valid enough?" She said this with barely contained anger.

"Perhaps. I will return shortly."

As soon as he left the room, she couldn't stand it any longer. She broke down and cried. After a minute of silence, except for the sound of her tears, she remembered that the others were in the room. She raised her head slowly, looking at them with very hurt eyes. "Why… did you all be-betray me?"

Harry looked shocked and almost angered. "Betray? When? How did we betray you?" He almost said, "You betrayed us," but stopped himself.

"You let me leave the compartment with my trunk. You looked at me as if I were some thing, not a friend. You wouldn't speak to me."

Hermione said, "I didn't speak because I thought you'd learn about Malfoy. Did you tell him your parents were Muggles, like you thought?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because when he found out I was, he called me… Mudblood."

"Which," Ron added, "is a very nasty name."

"I didn't guess," Mara said sarcastically. "I understand why he didn't talk to me, either. You never liked me, Ron." She gave a sad smile, still not able to give a real smile for her tears. "Not since I stole that ball right from you. But what about you, Harry? Why didn't you speak to me?"

_Because,_ he thought, _I was already falling for you but didn't know it._ "Because it hurt me."

"What hurt you?" She asked. Before he could answer, Hermione did.

"Don't try. He's been pretty silent for about two weeks now."

"Oh." Then something occurred to her. "Do you guys… think dreams are like messages? Like they are really important sometimes?"

"I suppose, though not like Trelawney thinks," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry's eyes widened a bit as he listened.

"Well," she said, "a week ago, I had this strange dream… I was falling. And then a horrible green light flashed. I saw these sharp things at the bottom, shining up at me. When I fell, I woke up."

The other three just looked at her. Harry seemed as if he had guessed it, which he had. Hermione looked amazed. Ron looked as if he couldn't believe it.

They all thought the same. Her dream matched Harry's exactly.

"Mara," Harry said, "I had that same dream. I have… a lot of dreams like it, you could say."

"Really?" She smiled, a real one now. Finally, she had found someone who could tell her why it bothered her so much.

"That dream… when you woke up, did anything burn?"

"Actually, yes. This scar, here, on my wrist."

He looked at it. "Is that the one Dumbledore talked about? The raindrop-shaped scar, he said."

"I guess. My par—aunt and uncle, I mean—told me it was from when I fell down some stairs as a toddler."

Harry nodded. "So… how do you think your boyfriend is going to take your news? Moving out of Slytherin and all?"

"Oh! I didn't even think about Draco!" Harry's spirit soared, but he still acted like a regular friend. "I have a feeling he might dump me… But maybe he'll understand."

"Maybe," Harry said darkly.

"I really wish you guys would stop that. Draco is not all that bad. Okay, so he is to you. But… he's really sweet. And—" She stopped.

"What?" Harry asked. "He kisses you in every hall in school?"

Mara's eyes flashed with anger. "What do you mean by that?" She asked in a low voice. "That I'm just another one of his notches in his bedpost? Wrong. In fact, Draco hasn't even tried anything more than kiss me. At all. So stuff that in your pocket. I actually was going to say that he likes to hear me sing. I'm not comfortable with my singing voice, so it embarrasses me. But he says I sing beautifully, so I think that is something that someone kind would say."

Harry's eyes lowered to the ground, then went straight to hers when she said the last part. "You… can sing?"

"Yes. I… just didn't at the Burrow, because I was afraid." Their eyes locked. After a moment of intense silence, Mara broke the contact. _I have a boyfriend! Besides, Harry's just a friend. He doesn't think of me like that._

Dumbledore finally came back in, with the Sorting Hat. He asked her if she were sure. She nodded boldly. "Yes." He placed it on her head.

"_So… You want to change Houses? Why is that?"_

_I will not be in the same House that the murderer of my parents was in._

"_Ah, so you know about them now. Good, good… Have you realized where your loyalties lie, then?"_

_They lie, like you said the last time, across all the Houses. _

"_Ah, turning my words back to me. Clever. Switching Houses mid-year takes not only smarts, with which you realized what your heart truly wanted, but also much bravery, to face what you must realize will come. Your pureblooded boyfriend might reject you. The whispers you'll hear. 'Did you hear why? I heard she hated Slytherin,' may not be the truth, but the truth doesn't often escape the lips in whispers. This is why, if you truly want to switch, I will put you with friends, and where bravery dwells. If you wish this so, it will be _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Hermione, and even Ron grinned. Mara couldn't help but smile. "So, Hermione," she said, still smiling, on their way back to breakfast, which was almost ended, "is there room for me at the table, and in the dorm?"

"Of course!" They all laughed. When they entered the Great Hall, Mara took a big breath and looked to Dumbledore, who was back in his seat. He stood.

"A very grave happening has made changes here this morning. Miss Mara Whitman's aunt and uncle, who raised her like parents, were murdered last night by the same person that murdered her parents, and so many others. Let the truth ring through these halls. Our own Harry Potter is known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. Yet another was hidden, and only very few knew she existed. The Girl Who Lived, you might say, stands before you today, as your classmate, now revealed as Mara Whitman."

Every student, except Mara, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and most teachers, looked shocked. Dumbledore quieted the whispers of surprise.

"And since knowing who killed her parents and aunt and uncle, Miss Whitman has decided she does not wish to be in the House that turned out that person. So she has had to have been Sorted once more, into Gryffindor. Any problems with Quidditch teams must be sorted out," he said. "Furthermore, I believe today is a special day. I, if the other teachers agree, would like to call off classes for the day." He looked to the other teachers. They all nodded. The students cheered.

Somehow, over the racket, Mara let the others know she had to go talk to someone.

"Draco." She was standing next to him.

"Did you know?" He wouldn't look at her. His voice was dull with shock.

"Not at all. I thought they really were my parents."

"Why did you switch Houses?"

"Because I refuse to think that just maybe, the place I eat, sit, laugh, even kiss you, he was that exact same place. I would probably die if I had to wonder that every second of every day. He killed all my family. He tried to kill me. He gave me this scar, and, according to Harry, my dream."

"I knew Potter had something to do with that damned dream… So, you're going to go back to your Burrow friends, then? Dump me?"

"You knew? Why didn't you—Never mind. It doesn't matter. Yes, I will be with my other friends now. And I was hoping you could accept that… and still be with me."

"I… I don't know. I've never dated a Gryffindor before… Is it even allowed?"

"Since when do you care for rules? I doubt it is allowed to kiss in corridors, either."

He smiled now, and looked up at her. "Sure. I'll try."

"One more thing. No making fun, teasing, and/or making hurtful remarks about or to me and my friends. In my presence or not. Including Hermione."

"Granger? That—"

She looked at him. "You thought I was one, too. My mother was. Go ahead. Call us all Mudblood. Oh, yes, I know, Draco."

"It's not like I didn't get punished for it. She punched me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm sure you deserved it… Now, I've got to go."

"Just a mild question, but… Ah, how will we talk?"

"Weekends are a terrible thing to waste, Draco."

She walked away, towards her other friends.

"So," Hermione asked, "how did he take it?"

"First, he wouldn't look at me. But I managed to get him to say that he'd try. I'm afraid, though…"

"Afraid of what?"

"That it won't work out… or he won't try enough, or… I won't."

"Well, I'm not saying he's my favorite wizard, but if someone, for either of you, gets in the way, well, it wasn't meant to be. And I think, if he agreed to this, he'll try. And I know you will, unless someone else…"

Mara glanced over at Harry. _No. I… Draco. Draco. Draco. Not Harry. Harry is just a friend… I'm sure that's all he thinks of me._ "There shouldn't be anyone else. I don't know of anyone that likes me like that."

"Okay…" Hermione almost laughed. She saw how Mara had looked at Harry and then saw how she'd scolded herself on that. And her answer was extremely evasive… And totally wrong. Harry definitely liked her like that. A lot.

Harry seemed very uncomfortable with the situation. "Uh, so, are you planning to be on our Quidditch team? I'm not sure how it would work, really…"

"I don't know how it would work either, but here's the thing. I refuse to stop playing." A determined glint shone in her smiling eyes. "Quidditch is… I don't know. It's like it—" she stopped, at a loss for words.

"Makes you feel as if you finally found something that you're good at," Harry said softly.

Mara nodded. "That's it. Exactly it." His and her eyes locked again. Hermione thought, _No one? Yeah, right._

"Well, maybe one of our Chasers can be put into alternate," Ron put in, trying to help… and stopping those two from practically kissing with their eyes.

"Or maybe they'll end up putting me as alternate," she said.

"No way," Harry replied. "I've seen you play. You're better than at least one of our Chasers!"

Mara blushed. "But I was a Slytherin. Gryffindors hate Slytherins. They won't see me as a new Gryffindor, but an old Slytherin. I know that. And the Slytherins will see just the opposite."

"So, you knew that almost no one would accept you, but you went through it anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Why else would the hat have put me in Gryffindor? It said that was the main reason," she said bitterly.

"Hey," her friend replied softly, patting her on the back. "It'll be okay. Thing's will smooth out soon. Besides, you got us all the day off of classes!"

Mara smiled. "Thanks, 'Mione. Now, about that day off… What are we going to do with all this free time?"

They all laughed. Then they decided to seek out Oliver Wood to talk about her position on the Quidditch team.

"Oliver!" Harry called out when he saw the Gryffindor captain.

He turned around and smiled to see Harry. "Hey, Harry. What's the matter? And, yeah, practice is still on for tonight."

"I know, I know. But I thought we could talk to you about…" He gestured behind him and Mara stepped out.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we all know you have talent. Anyone could see that during that game last week."

She blushed. "Actually, Harry, Ron, and his brothers and sister taught me to play. I'd never even flown a broomstick before then."

"And Harry hadn't either before coming here. He's got talent, and so do you. You really are a great Chaser, but our current ones aren't too bad… But maybe I can put one of them on alternate. You're too good not to put on the field, and you might be able to distract Malfoy…"

"If you're trying to ask if he dumped me, then no. If you're trying to say something else, I'd appreciate it if you dropped it, please." She smiled. "I have ears; I hear the rumors. They're all malicious lies."

Oliver laughed. "Alright then. Just try not to get involved with your boyfriend when you should be chasing the Quaffle. I expect to see you at practice."

Just as they were running out to the Quidditch field, it started pouring. Harry didn't seem very happy about it, but Mara just laughed and ran around in it a bit before speeding up to catch up with him. "What's the matter? It's just some rain!" She laughed some more. "I love it!"

When they started practice, they did a few drills first. Fred and George seemed happy to see her again, and away from Slytherin. Most the other players felt the same way. She's smart, so more points, she's a great player, more games won, and she was the "Girl Who Lived", as Dumbledore said.

After practice, they all ran up to the common room, drenched in rain, and the rain on the way back had washed away the mud.

"Hey," Harry said to her just in front of the portrait, "are you alright? You seem a bit… I don't know, tense."

"What do you expect? Not only did I switch Houses today, but I just found out my entire life has been a lie. Why wouldn't I be tense?"

"I understand. At least your aunt and uncle loved you and treated you like a person. My aunt and uncle are total jerks."

"You think that because your aunt and uncle are jerks that if you say something like, 'feel lucky,' it'll be okay? Are you kidding me? Harry, at least you KNEW your birth parents were dead. At least you KNEW where you came from, just without the magic. You knew your parents were Lily and James Potter. I thought my parents were Maggie and Joe, who really are my aunt and uncle. Now I know my parents' names, yes. They were May and Riley Whitman. But I grew up like you did, too. I had no idea about my magic until Dumbledore knocked on my door and gave me loads of books, weird supplies, and some curious-looking tutor. I thought it a blessing, the perfect answer. I'd felt out of place my whole life. As if I weren't supposed to be where I was. Well, look at this! I was supposed to be here, with you others, in my first year, maybe even in this House when I got here! I wouldn't have gotten the looks I had at first. The questions. I understand you had trouble, too. It was admiration by most, and almost harsh hatred from the Slytherins, and I would have had that too, I know, and will probably tomorrow. I only hope Draco can help me. I didn't have any friends, except him. I probably would have been friends with you all this time, with Ron and Hermione, too. Probably a lot of others. I could have helped you like they did, through all those things at the end of the years. You have all these memories. You have all these friends, and have had them since you got here. I can almost feel those looks, and the looks I expect I'll get from Slytherins. Plus questions I couldn't possibly answer."

Then, very pale, with her wet clothing clinging to her shaking body, she looked as if all the stress of the day draining her of any strength. And then she went limp. Harry noticed and quickly caught her. He set her down gently on the floor, then stuck his head through the hole to the common room. "Ron! Hermione! Come here for a minute, will you?"

When they got out of the portrait hole, he already had the limp Mara in his arms again. "I'm thinking we need to get her to the infirmary." His face looked worried and almost, well, grim. Hermione looked at him, worried more about him than Mara. Actually, she'd had a feeling this would happen… Today was too filled with shock for her to realize at first. But that doesn't explain why Harry looked like someone had just blew up at him.

She nodded. "Yeah, we really should. We'll come with you. Right, Ron?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks," Harry said to Hermione with grateful eyes. He carried her the whole way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey directed him to lay her on a bed.

By the next morning, Mara was awake, if slightly confused. And beside her, she saw all kinds of chocolates, a few cards, and Harry, sitting in an old chair, his chin on his chest, obviously asleep. On her other side, Draco was in the same position. "Oh, God," she whispered. "They both… for me… without fighting." She smiled at them both. "How do they expect me to choose? It's way too unfair."

She pretended to go back to sleep, waiting for them to stir.

When Draco was the first to stretch, she said, "Morning, sleepyhead."

"You're awake!"

"Shh," she said, pointing at Harry. "Don't wake him. I can't believe you two both watched over me all night without fighting. Thank you."

"We were both worried. He's your friend. I guess I can accept that. It was one of your terms, remember?"

"Right. But still…"

"Hey, he's waking up. I've got to go now, anyway. The others are waiting for me at breakfast, I expect. Talk to you later."

"Morning, Harry!" Mara said as she watched him wake up. She was sitting up in her bed now, obviously wide awake.

"Mara? You're okay?"

"Of course I am! Madam Pomfrey said it was just shock. I'm… so sorry about last night."

"Oh, you mean keeping civil with Draco?"

"No. The hallway? Before I became the stupid damsel in distress."

"Oh, that. Don't worry. Us world-heroes are entitled."

"I never thought of it like that."

"You wouldn't."

"Thanks. I think." She laughed.

"And you weren't a damsel in distress. You were a friend who had too much dumped on them in too little time."

"Still, I feel so stupid for fainting like that. I'm surprised I don't have a bump on my head, or even any aches."

Harry blushed. "Well…"

She looked at him sweetly. "Did you catch me? After all that I'd said to you?"

He looked away. "It wasn't much. You aren't heavy."

"By the way," she said, almost suspiciously, "how exactly did I get from there to here?"

Again, he blushed and almost looked away. This time, though, her eyes made his lock with them. "I carried you," he said quietly. Now it was her time to blush.

"I thought you said I wasn't a damsel in distress." Now Harry's chair was right next to the bed and Mara's voice was very soft. She was leaning almost out from her bed.

"Forgot my coat!" Draco's voice called out across the wing. Harry's chair went back quickly, and Mara went back to her pillow-propped sitting position.

"Here it is," she said, handing it to him.

He took it, and looked at them both oddly. "You two look strange. Did I miss anything?"

"No, no. Just talking," she covered quickly. "Go on to breakfast. I promise we'll talk this weekend, okay?"

"Fine. Bye," he said, then gave her a kiss.

Harry looked at them, thinking, _she was this close to kissing me. This is wrong. She's with Draco. Not me. She obviously cares for him, instead of me._ He turned his head away before they separated.

"Mara?" He asked. "Madam Pomfrey said we could go to breakfast if you felt like it."

"Thanks, Harry. I feel fine. Let's go."

After Draco had left, she threw back the covers, and smoothed her clothing. Amazingly, it wasn't wrinkled at all. After a minute or two, they went to breakfast, where the entire table was glad to see her back and laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: The Inevitable

**Chapter 10: The Inevitable**

"I told you we'd talk on the weekends," Mara said, "didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Draco agreed and kissed her deeply.

"I'm always right," she said, smiling. "Now, haven't you anything better to do with me than kiss me?"

"I could think of a few things…" he said, trailing off, his expression somewhere between joking and serious.

That comment earned him a hit on the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"You know, Draco," she said, with slight anger in her voice, "I'd just bragged about you not even saying anything about that earlier this week! I can't believe you!" Her tone had gotten lighter and lighter, and at the end, she was laughing.

"I silence you, woman," he replied, kissing her again.

"Draco! I'm trying—" she giggled, "to be serious here!"

"You aren't succeeding very much," he said skeptically.

"_Someone_ keeps distracting me!"

"Glad to be of service."

Later that Saturday morning, Mara was talking with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron had finally warmed up to the idea that Mara was not so bad after all.

"So, Mara," Ron said quietly, "about the Slytherin dormitory… was it special, like Mal-Draco always says it is?"

She laughed. She had picked up a bit of Spanish living in America all those years, and knew "mal" meant bad. "No, it was just the same, with different colors and people is all. Draco probably said it because he wanted it to be so much better than yours."

"Probably just wanted to lord it over us," he mumbled.

After a while, Hermione announced that she was going to help Ron study. They'd decided Friday afternoon when Ron was unable to turn an old book from black to blue. His had ended up a bright violet.

Mara and Harry still walked around outside. The leaves crunched underneath their feet. They were both silent, just walking. Mara, feeling a little tense and slightly nervous, was reverting to an old habit of not walking straight. She did this whenever no one was talking and there was this feeling like someone was supposed to say something, but no one ever did. Bad part about this habit? She always ended up much closer to the fellow walker than before. Their arms brushed. A tingle ran down her spine. She pressed her lips together and blushed. "Sorry," she said.

Harry nodded, unable to speak. _Mara probably thought of it as a simple mistake. One she had made millions of times. With millions of friends. But,_ Harry thought_, I felt electricity._

_He must think I'm an idiot. _She mentally kicked herself. _I ran right into him. I thought I'd grown out of that years ago! And then I just had to blush. Just had to say sorry so damn quietly!_

Harry looked over at her. She seemed worried. "Hey," he said, touching her arm lightly, stopping. "It's alright. Just a mistake." He smiled. "And a tiny bit of static electricity from this weather."

She nodded, and it was all she could do to keep smiling and not look as shocked as she felt. He felt it too. That phrase was all that ran through her mind as they walked again, the silence much more friendly.

Then they began talking again. Harry hated this silence. He wanted to say so much, but her relationship with Draco had him second-guessing his every thought.

"Sometimes," she said, "I wish that there was some spell that could tell you what you really want, or need. Some decisions are so hard to make, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," he replied with almost an air of awe filling him. It was as if she had read his mind. "Magic makes so many things easier—we can move instantaneously, change things, make things do things like float, change colors, make potions to do all sorts of strange things, but there's never a way to know your…" He trailed off, unsure of what to call it.

"Heart's desire," she finished, smiling. Two pictures flashed through her mind. One, kissing Draco that morning, laughing, but with a niggling feeling going through her all the while, remembering that crackle in the air that had been insane in the hospital wing, with Harry. The second picture was of that moment, that one insane moment, when her face was inches from Harry's, when she was on the edge of her hospital bed. The moment she had almost kissed Harry Potter was the only thing she thought of, just for that moment as she smiled up at that same face. _Oh my God. I can't be falling for Harry. I… I'm with Draco._ She mentally shook herself, to get her mind back on track. "We've got Quidditch practice tonight, don't we?" She looked up at the sky and was relieved to see no sign of rain at all.

"Yeah. Glad it doesn't look like it'll rain. It's murder practicing or playing if its stormy."

Mara nodded. "Our next match is up against Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah," he said again. "Then another against Slytherin. We've both beaten Hufflepuff, then, when you were with them, the Slytherins beat us and Ravenclaw."

"I know that they won a lot before I came here, right? They won the cup so many years in a row before either of us would have been first years, if what I heard was right. Yet…"

"Yeah, they used to win a lot. But this year… I don't know. Something must have made them more relaxed, I guess."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, I see two hidden meanings in there. Either you're saying I'm good enough to make them feel secure enough to ease up, or the same thing that Wood was trying to say about me and Draco."

Harry kept his eyes on the ground. He had really meant both, but he was pretty sure that Oliver didn't feel as jealous as he did.

"You are a great player. You know that. And you should also know that I don't think you distract Draco. Not on purpose anyway," he added, remembering how during the first game he wasn't able to stop looking at her.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled. "It amazes me sometimes how everyone here seems to understand me so much more than my pa-aunt and uncle did. Especially you and Draco."

Harry noticed she'd paused before saying Draco. "Not to, er, pry or anything… but is everything okay with you and Draco? You seem a little upset about that."

"Really?" She blushed again. "We're… fine. It's just been difficult, since we can't talk anymore, not like we used to."

"I understand," he said, his heart soaring at the news that things had been difficult. Difficult was usually just short of rocky.

"Actually, this morning was… weird. He didn't act like he usually does. He seemed so different…"

Multiple things ran through Harry's head. Mostly the root of it was Mara's worried tone, and thinking that maybe, just maybe, something would make them split up. Then, he would make Mara realize how he felt about her, and how she could feel about him. "I don't think I would be the best person to talk to about this, really. Why don't you talk to Hermione?"

"What," Mara said playfully, "is Harry afraid of some girl talk?"

"No," he answered slowly, "I just think Hermione would be more understanding. Of course, there is still the whole thing about her punching him, but I think she's over it. For now. Not sure if Draco is, though."

"Actually, I don't think he is. He, uh, told to me about it, right after I found out about my parents."

"Right. Hey, not to try to put a damper on this lovely walk, but I'm getting tired. And I really want to talk to Hermione. Thanks, Harry. You're a great friend." She gave him a quick, friendly hug.

They both felt the charge between them, even in a hug they might have given Ron or Hermione. They separated quickly, and Mara ran ahead and found Hermione and Ron still practicing. Just as she walked in silently, Ron finally turned his book blue, and looked over to Hermione, as if to say, _I held my end of the bargain up, now it's your turn, _before he walked right up to her and kissed her. This definitely left Mara staring, with her mouth open. She cleared her throat.

"Hi, Hermione, Ron," she said as they looked at her, jumping apart.

"Mara! I… uh, we thought you were out with Harry," Ron said, blushing bright red.

"I was. Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got this bit of red, right there." She pointed at his face.

"Damn. Lipstick?"

"No," she said slowly and deliberately. "More like blush." She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, and Hermione joined in. Ron looked at them both. "I'm sorry, Ron," she said. "I have to talk to Hermione. Alone, please?"

"Sure, whatever. This way you can laugh at me without me knowing." He left the room.

Mara turned to Hermione, a distressed look on her face.

"Mara? What's wrong?"

"I'm in big trouble, 'Mione."

"How? What happened? You've got to tell me more."

"It's Draco. I… feel like he's different. Or maybe it's just me that's different. Maybe I'm looking for something to blame him on. Maybe… I'm looking for something to make our relationship worse."

Hermione pretended to be surprise. "Why? I thought you… were happy with Draco?"

"I am. I think. Or, I was. I thought. I don't know!"

"That doesn't answer why still."

"Because… because…" She couldn't answer, or look her friend in the eye. Her gaze was glued to the floor.

"Is there… someone else?" Hermione tried to put this in the nicest way possible.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Probably."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me hazard a guess, and say I know him?"

"Yes." Her eyes stayed on the floor.

"Mara. Look at me." Mara's gaze reluctantly peered into her friend's eyes. "Is he… Harry?"

Mara just looked at her. Her dark blue eyes seemed to become much darker, deeper, as they filled with tears. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This is going to sound horrible, but… You need to follow your heart. That's all there is to it."

"All there is to it? It's the most complicated thing ever! Harry understands me. But Draco stood by me. Draco's heard me sing. But Harry seemed like he wanted to. And… when I woke up in the hospital wing that morning… oh God, this will sound so stupid, but I saw them both sleeping there, and I knew they were going to make me choose! But I could never choose between them. I feel like Draco…"

"Are you uncomfortable with the 'L' word?"

"Not usually. But since I met them, and started thinking about it…"

"It seemed about as complicated as following your heart."

"They seem like the same. I guess they are. I feel so… messed up."

"Of course you do! You're stuck in between two guys, both who you think are great."

"Yeah. And how do you choose between them?"

"You don't. I think they do. They do, and your heart."

"Oh yeah. That helped so much," she said sarcastically before saying, "I'll try to figure this out… I hate all this."

"Just wanted to remind you of something. Which one do you always try to fault? Maybe that will help you figure it out."

"Or think that you're playing favorites in my love life!" She laughed. "Or maybe you just want all us buddies to be paired up together." She raised her eyebrows and gazed toward the door. "You and Ron… What will Mrs. Weasley say?" She said it playfully, knowing she would approve.

They both grinned at each other and laughed, and, still laughing, Mara told Ron he could come back in.

"Thanks so much, Hermione. I really mean it," she said as she left the two alone.

She ran to the Gryffindor dormitory and got her wand out of her pocket and made motions in the air, watching the glittering gold lettering float from its tip. It was a trick her tutor had taught her, and she read the words that she had willed it to spell out.

"Who do I love? Who should I love? What is my," she paused a moment before spelling out the last word, "destiny?" And she hoped to find the answers to all three, something most people, even witches and wizards, don't find out until too late, or never at all. She hoped to find out before she left for home again.


	11. Chapter 11: Time for a Little Reunion

**Chapter 11: Time for a Little Reunion**

Both Harry and Mara had another dream one night. But their dreams had slight differences. Mara's dream included her conflicting mind and choices.

_This time, she was standing still, but the cold green light still cast a ghastly effect across the place. She looked straight ahead to see rows upon rows of hooded figures. All she could see of their faces was their dull eyes glinting in the green light with a malicious purpose. She looked to her left to see Harry, the green light reflecting off his glasses, and beneath those black frames his face wore a look of pure determination. Looking right, she saw Draco. His light blonde hair absorbed the green light, which would have made him look evil, had he been another Slytherin. His eyes were full of emotion, feeling for the girl standing next to him, and the need to keep her safe from the Death Eaters; then the reminder of seeing his father's face in each of the dark hoods, the one look Mara did not completely understand when she saw him. Then, they both took her hands at the same time, and squeezed reassuringly. She nodded and they ran toward the foreboding group, wands ready for the battle which was about to ensue._

Harry's dream was vaguely similar without the conflict of feeling.

_The same green light he knew so well shone brightly. Looking around, he could not find the source. He looked at the Death Eaters, and saw their glazed eyes intent on Mara. Fury rose up in him. He had to protect her. He looked to his right just as she looked to the left. Their gazes met, and she seemed a little scared. She had every right to be, of course, but this was his chance. He brought his face close to hers and murmured in her ear, "Don't be afraid. We'll get through this." Then he kissed her, just for a moment or two, but his spirit flew. She nodded, smiling quietly. She looked out on the rows of Death Eaters, and her dark blue eyes, which usually looked so sweet and, at times, innocent, turned to an icy color, and her small, rosy mouth was set determinedly. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go," he said, and, wands raised, they ran toward the unmoving cloud of dark cloth and eyes swimming in the bath of a horrible green glow._

When Mara awoke, she not only was terrified, but there was a twisting in her gut, a twisting she was now very familiar with. She knew it came whenever she thought about what her decision would be. It had been almost a week since she'd drawn the gold letters into the air.

She crept down to the common room, where she sat in one of the large comfy armchairs and got out her wand to write in the air again. From her wand came a silver string of glittering ink-like substance, forming elegant lettering that spelled out "Draco," just above her head. At the same time, the same substance, in gold, boldly squeezed from the tip of her wand, and spelled "Harry" in scratchy print, right in front of her chair.

"Make new friends," she sang softly, "but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold." The familiar tone of the song she had sung since childhood rang through her mind as the notes flowed from her mouth as the substance had flowed from her wand. As she finished singing, Harry was coming down the staircase, and saw the silver lettering from behind her. He had stopped a moment, eyes closed, listening to her voice. When he opened his eyes, the first thing they registered was the silver letters, and the thought of that squeezed around his heart like a dementor's grip, sucking the happiness from him. The letters disappeared. He sat down on the stairs, just as Mara spoke. "Why can't I choose? And why can't I say, even to myself… the one word I'm sure I feel for at least one of them. Why can't I…"

He wondered what she had meant. _Choose? Choose what? And what word? She had Draco's name in the air, _he thought. He stood, and just before she took them away, saw his name in the scratchy print he knew wasn't typeset. He knew because it was his own. Then, Mara slowly formed another word into the air. "Love," it said in pink, "olde-tyme" lettering. Then, in dark purple, she willed another word to form, in tall, bold writing. "Fear," was directly underneath love. "Love fear." She flicked her wand and put love underneath fear. Now the message said, "Fear love."

"I know I fear love… I know I cannot choose… I know I cannot see my heart's desire. If I cannot see it, I wish I only knew how to find it."

He quietly went back up the stairs, and then slightly louder, came down them.

"Harry!" Mara looked behind her, surprised. The message disappeared in an instant. "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, then said, "I had a… bad dream. Just a regular dream." He smiled. "I came down because I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."

"Oh," she said articulately. "Something was bothering me."

He nodded. "I understand." They sat in silence for a minute, and Mara wanted so much to sing. It always made her feel better. But… not while there was someone else there. She was sure she'd mess up.

He looked over at her, and saw the look on her face. He knew that look. It appeared when you wanted to do something, but something was stopping you.

Nervous now, she looked into the fiery depths of the fireplace. Not thinking, she began humming, a melody that sounded bell-like.

The words ran through her head.

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door…_

Harry heard her. "That sounds great. Could you… sing it?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

He hummed it back to her. "You were humming that. I've never heard it before."

"It's more of a girl's song. And I… guess I could sing it. It might not be perfect."

"But I'm sure it'll be great. Just try it."

"I didn't know what was in store

When I walked right through the door

Then I saw you over there

Our blue eyes locked in a stare

I didn't know quite what to say

Sometimes words get in the way

I remember the night you said

Let's go for a ride

I didn't want the night to end

Hoping that we'd be more than friends

Yet little did I know before, we would be something more

In black and white I read the screen

All your lines and in between

And then your message on the phone,

I saved to hear when all alone

And now I know just what to say

This doesn't happen everyday

I remember the night you said

Let's go for a ride

I didn't want the night to end

Hoping that we'd be more than friends

Yet little did I know before, we would be something more

Something more, something more

We would be something more

Something more, something more

I know we're both young,

But we know how we feel

We know what is false

And we know what is real

I remember the night you said

Let's go for a ride

I didn't want the night to end

And I remember the night you said

Let's go for a ride

I didn't want the night to end

Hoping that we'd be more than friends

Yet little did I know before, we would be something more

I remember the night you said

Let's go for a ride

Hoping that we'd be more than friends

Yet little did I know before, we would be something more

Something more,

Something more,

Something more," she finished it softly and smiled just as softly, happy she had sang it right.

"If that's wrong, I hope I never hear it right. It wouldn't do your way justice."

"Thanks, but that was the real deal. Thanks for letting me sing… It helps me a lot."

"I definitely understand that," he said with feeling. "Besides, you're way better than you give yourself credit! It's a shame Hogwarts has no choir. You'd be the star."

"I wouldn't want to be… I'm not very…"

"You've got singing confidence problems? Oh. Well, I still think you have a wonderful voice."

Mara blushed. "Thank you. I think I'm going up to bed now. See you in the…" She looked at her watch. "Scratch that. I'll see you later."

As she left, he wondered who that song she had sang was meant for.

That was a Saturday, which meant no classes and relaxing. Unfortunately, something was getting in way of their relaxation.

Draco and Mara were having their weekend date, sitting outside near the lake, which was frostily sloshing up on the shore every minute or so. Harry was walking outside alone, what with Ron and Hermione in the common room still. Pretty much everyone else was inside, too. One girl must have been outside, too, though, because a shrill scream pierced the air. Harry ran toward the sound. Mara did too, automatically. Draco was unsure.

"Draco! She may be hurt. Or worse."

He remained silent, afraid of what may still be around the girl, if she was hurt.

Mara decided to go with the helpless girlfriend approach, as much as she hated it. "I'm going… but I wish you'd come with me… Who knows what's lurking on the grounds?"

Draco pulled in a deep breath and stood, with Mara leading the way. They saw Harry and ran with him. When they got to the obvious spot, they were all shocked. There was not only no girl, but the Quidditch field was filled with Death Eaters.

Mara and Harry's dreams flashed through their minds. Mara's matched perfectly. She was right in the middle of the two guys, both emotionally and physically. The only thing missing was the green light that seemed to accompany all her dreams lately.

Harry's dream had only one likeness, the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, for that still minute they all stared at each other and the horizon of hooded figures, all that ran through his mind was the dream… and kissing Mara. And that was not good, especially since her boyfriend was right there.

Mara was nervous, worried, and excited all at the same time. She looked anxiously at both Draco and Harry.

Harry was much like in the dream, his eyes glinting, looking toward the cloaked crowd. She noticed his jaw was clenched tightly. If he were any more tense, he'd be shaking. He was so… intense. So focused…

Draco was looking out upon the group, too. His eyes had taken on a cold color, and his eyes' expression was the same whenever he talked about his parents. Was his father or mother… a Death Eater?

Mara shook off the thought. It didn't matter. She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath before whispering, "Ready?" She looked at them both. They gave a slight nod. "Then let's go." The three of them raced onto the field, thoughts running through their minds.

_For my parents… and my aunt, and my uncle—for my life they made into a lie—for the life I could have had—I will destroy them, _was what ran through Mara's mind and a burning sensation filled her with every step she took.

_Father… You never cared. All you ever cared about was your reputation… and _him, Draco thought with disgust, his hatred of Voldemort and his father growing with each step.

Harry thought not in words… but pictures filled his mind. First he saw the smiling faces of his parents, then the twinkling grin of Dumbledore, and finally Mara, singing her song. Her dark blue eyes were bright with joy, but underneath laid a darkness he knew had to do with her decision… and being an orphan. The need to fight for them all, a lifting feeling, burned in him with each stride.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle

**Chapter 12: The Fight Between Life and Death**

"_Life is a battle between love and hate; love is a battle between life and death, sweet kisses and bitter tears." – Anonymous_

In front of our three heroes, the cloud of dark cloth seemed unmoving, but one farther in front than the others threw back her hood. It was Bellatrix. They stopped, staring at her.

"Help! Oh, help me," she cried in a mocking voice. "You fell for it, Potter, Whitman. And now you and your boyfriend will pay."

Another hooded figure stepped out from the crowd. He threw back his hood. "Draco, run now, and never tell a soul of what you have seen. The Dark Lord has use for you." The man with the pale face and paler blond hair looked at his son.

The boy stared at his father with steely green eyes, eyes that showed disgust and loyalty to someone else. "Never. Never will I join you, and never will your 'Dark Lord' rise to power." He looked at Mara. "And never will I let any of you harm her."

"And I won't allow it, either," Harry stepped forward with Draco. They stood in front of Mara.

"I do not need protection." Mara's dark blue eyes grew almost black with fury. "I need help from my friends and strength from their love. And, Death Eaters, it's funny. From what I've seen, Voldemort is a coward, lazy, or stupid. Where is he now, while you fight? Why send hordes of you just for two teenagers, not yet fully trained? And how, I ask you, how does he intend to reign over all magic kind, when he must surely know there will always be at least one who has the power, the heart, and the strength, to rise up against him?" She looked Lucius straight in the eye. "Do you honestly expect him to reward you greatly? Please. From what I've heard, while he's been hiding out all these years, you were hiding yourself, with your Dark objects, hiding them from the Ministry, partly because you paid them off all the time. All the while earning the hatred of your only son." She turned to Bellatrix. "And you… sure, we fell for your trick. Because, unlike any of you, we have hearts, hearts that are willing to go all out for helping a friend. Oh, and the boyfriend crack? Just wanted to ask you one thing. Are you related to Pansy? Because your attempts at hurting me emotionally are so similar in their immaturity."

And for a second, just one moment, a little look of hurt was inflected in the two Death Eaters' eyes that Mara had singled out. Lucius glanced nervously between Mara and Draco. Bellatrix glared at her.

Then Mara and her friends lunged forward and starting casting as many spells possible that would at least paralyze the massive group. Nothing would work, or at least, it didn't for long.

Suddenly, Mara remembered something strange about her tutor back in America. He had been kind, but had seemed to be training her for this type of thing, now that she thought of it. Another thing that occurred to her was his absence during what would have been her third year at Hogwarts. Another detail sprang to life. He had never ventured out of his room at night, and never taught her during the full moon.

Most of that was unimportant right now. Almost all of it, in fact—except for the training bit. He _had_ been training her. He had known this would happen, perhaps because Dumbledore had guessed.

She yelled out one of the spells he had taught her. "Mara," he had said, "there may come a time when you must fight a mass of enemies—alone or nearly so. Use this spell if this ever happens."

"Maera tana!" A blast of white light covered the field. It blinded them all. The next part of it petrified them. The final effect was that it banished them from the place, without Apparation.

Mara had always loved that the first part of the spell sounded like her name. Most of the reason she loved that was because her name was said differently. (Mare-a, not Maura) Then she realized that the spell had been made for her, to protect her… and possibly the world. Or at least Hogwarts.

It seemed too incredible to be true. It seemed too easy. She knew they'd come back for her again. Maybe not for a while, but eventually. And maybe next time, they'd be stronger. Maybe next time… they'd bring Voldemort.

"Er," was all that Harry could muster.

"What just happened?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"It was a spell that my tutor taught me. It transports a massive group after blinding and petrifying them. I think it was created for me to use."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Harry was still staring at the empty field. "God. And they told me I was supposed to be powerful."

She laughed. "You are. I'm just a faster learner. Now, can we please go back? I think Dumbledore ought to know. And… I've got a question for him."


	13. Chapter 13: Aftereffects

**Chapter 13: Aftereffects**

"Professor!" the three still amazed teenagers yelled, running after Dumbledore. "Professor!"

Mara still felt the power running through her veins as she told the headmaster what had happened. He could see it in her face. _Her very expression tells volumes, _he thought.

"I see." Dumbledore looked at them all. Harry still seemed mildly shocked. Draco was looking at Mara with admiration. They're both quite right in their reactions, in Dumbledore's eyes. Mara was grinning._ The adrenaline rush from that surge of sheer power must be outstanding, _he thought. "Mara, Harry, Draco, you are all powerful, clever, and brave. You proved this again today. You all seem a bit… amazed at this all. Do you have any questions for me, or just to get out there?"

"I do, Professor." Mara's dark blue eyes glittered with knowledge. "My tutor… has he ever taught here?"

"Yes. He was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher one year. Sad, isn't it, how we lose them so quickly?"

"I knew it! Professor, was that spell I described made for me?"

"Yes, it was. Remus worked quite hard on that one." The headmaster smiled. "He was as soft-hearted for you as he was for Harry."

"Where is he now?"

"That's not important. What is important is that we take you to the Hospital Wing. One of those Death Eaters may have harmed you."

Harry was in great shock about finding out Lupin had been Mara's tutor. Nothing else was wrong with any of them. Madam Pomfrey told Mara that the abundance of that power would keep her energized for quite some time.

"It should wear off just before midnight, I believe," she told her. Mara's eyes were shining brightly and Mara felt like bouncing off the walls. She didn't _want_ it to go away. She wanted to feel this great forever!

Long after the celebratory feast where Dumbledore had announced to the whole school that they were heroes, and long after every other Gryffindor had gone to bed, Mara laid staring up at the common room ceiling, listening to the fire crackle and thinking.

She thought back to the conversation with Hermione just a week ago. It had seemed so long ago… Who to choose? She decided to use the wand again. "Harry," she spelled out in the same gold, scratchy letters. Underneath, she willed it to write, "Kind, sweet, caring, understanding…" Then she added Draco's name in the special script parallel to Harry's name. Under Draco, she could not even think what to write. It shocked her. Why was she with Draco? Was it for a shield, so she could keep a distance from Harry? She shook her head. That wasn't it. It must be… because the train? That feeling of comfort she had found… was that why she had held on to the relationship?

Before she got up, she erased all the words except for Harry. Under that she put, "My answer." A moment later, she erased those three words, too.

As she crept up the stairs quietly into the dorm, she noticed Hermione not all the way asleep, either. She gestured to her friend to come back down with her.

"I couldn't get over what you did earlier—all three of you."

"I don't think Harry or Draco has either. I know I'm still pretty pumped. Madam Pomfrey said it would start winding down soon."

"Yeah. Did you want to talk again?"

Mara smiled. "You and Harry both always know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Of course! We're you're friends, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah, we are!" She almost bit her tongue, thinking about what she was about to say.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is it about the Harry versus Draco thing again?"

"Kind of." She glanced at the air that had held those scratchily written gold letters. "I've found my answer, actually. I think."

"What would that be?" Hermione spoke patiently but she was truly anxious.

"I think I have to break up with Draco. I realized I wasn't in the relationship for him or me, but for… the comfort of feeling like I could have someone to turn to when the world seems so wrong."

"And then you discovered all those feelings for Harry…"

"Yeah. And how he understands me so… completely."

"That's sweet." Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you sorted it out. Um, Mara?"

"What?" She sounded absent-minded. She had been thinking about Harry again.

"When are you going to talk to them?"

"Oh." She hadn't thought that far. Then she said decidedly, "Tomorrow."

"Good. I bet Harry will be so happy."

"Oh God."

"What? What did I say?"

"Harry probably either will think I'm… I don't know! I feel like I'm such a switch-and-go person now. What if I imagined Harry liking me?"

"I highly doubt that. When he first saw you kiss Draco…" Hermione shook her head. "He barely spoke for two weeks. I remember when Ron and I finally figured out why… I'd just told him I knew Draco was after you as soon as he saw you on the train. I wish I could just go back and fix it all… tell you how he had treated us… and have Harry say how much he liked you, even then."

"He's told you that he likes me?"

"No. But I've been friends with Harry ever since we got here, pretty much. I've never seen him so intense about anyone _ever_."

Mara stared at the floor. "I'm going to talk to him after I talk to Draco. Tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14: Looking to the Future

**Chapter 14: Look Toward the Future**

"Hi, Draco." Mara walked up to him quietly. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice was serious and bordering on becoming unsteady.

"Yeah?" He was completely carefree and just relaxed. He gestured to the place next to him. She remained standing.

"Tell me one thing about me that would make you choose me over something else."

He thought a minute. "That's what I thought," Mara said at his silence.

"No! I was thinking."

"And did you think of anything?"

"Mara… I care for you so much. There are so many things I love about you."

"Tell me one thing, Draco Malfoy. If you found someone who liked you, would you stay with me?"

"Of course! I care for you!"

"Can you honestly say you love me?"

"I—"

"Because I… I can't!" She was almost in tears now. "God, Draco! Why are we still together? Do you still feel the intensity? It's gone. I can't stay here any longer."

He was shocked. He hadn't realized the electricity was gone, but, thinking back, he realized the kisses no longer held the same spark—or any for that matter.

"Draco… I realized something last night. We got together because I was vulnerable and because there was a spark. I needed comfort and you were there. I'm not saying it wasn't special… just that it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for love."

"I'm sorry." Draco looked up at her as he stood.

"There's nothing to be sorry about… it just wasn't meant to be."

"Mara. Could you answer me one thing?"

"Why not? Go ahead."

"Is it Harry?"

"In part." She nodded. "I… I really like him. I've been fighting it for a long time now. Last night, I asked myself why."

"What was the answer?"

"There wasn't one. That's when I knew that I had to talk to you. I'm sorry, Draco, but… this is goodbye."

He nodded. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" She gave him a quick, friendly hug. The memory of the hug she'd shared with Harry came flashing back. "Now, I have something else to do." She was smiling.

"I understand," he said, knowing it was Harry who she was thinking of.

As she ran off to find him, a million different words ran through her head, a million different ways to tell him. When she finally found him, they were all obsolete.

"Hey, Harry!" She called out to him. He was only a few feet away. He turned around slightly, and she walked up to him. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What is it?"

She kissed him. Then, realizing what was happening, Harry kissed her back. That kiss had been waiting so long… the feeling in it was almost too much to bear for her. And the electricity! God! It was amazing…

"Now, what would your boyfriend say if he saw this?" Harry asked her.

"Um. I'm betting on, 'Kiss me again,' because that's all my mind can think of right now." Mara's brain was definitely fuzzy… like when it got when she hit those high notes that aren't normal for her, like a C or higher above the staff.

"Again? I thought it was me you were just kissing."

"I don't think Draco's really been my boyfriend for a long time, Harry Potter. I also think that there's a special kind of magic between us."

"Alright, then. Let's make this thing official. Will you go out with me, Mara?"

"Yes."

"We may now seal with a kiss. Kiss me again." He smiled, repeating those words back to her just before giving her a full, deep kiss.

"I think I like having you as a boyfriend," she murmured when they parted.

"I think I like you," Harry said.

"Oh, is that all?" Mara slowly ran a little farther away. "Well, you'll have to prove me something, Harry. Come and catch me!" She ran off, going really fast now. He was right behind her. Laughing, she slowed down on purpose, so he could catch her.

"Gotcha!"

"I let you catch me."

"Sure you did." They were both lying on the ground, and Harry rolled over closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Now, I want my award."

"Right," she whispered back. She tugged on his shirt and brought his lips away from her ear and onto her lips.

And the only words running through her mind were "My answer."


	15. Chapter 15: It Is Not Goodbye

Throughout the rest of the year, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Mara went through their classes and holidays, enjoying their times at Hogsmeade, and staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

By the time summer had arrived, Mara was reminded by Dumbledore that she did need a home to go to.

"You may go to stay with Harry at the Dursleys, with the Grangers, or the Weasleys—any family you choose. Though," he added, "they all end up at the Burrow anyway."

Thinking about what she had heard from each about their parents, and what she had done at the Burrow, she said decidedly, "I want to go with Harry." She was grinning and her eyes were sparkling.

Harry and she were thinking the same thing. The fun they could have with the uptight Muggles…

Harry was grinning at the look he knew would be plastered on all three of their faces. Dudley would look like a stunned tub of lard, Uncle Vernon would be purple – again – and Aunt Petunia would look shocked and pinched.

On the train ride home, Harry pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear.

"Will you sing for us?"

She turned around and whispered, "Of course," just before kissing him lightly. Then she got up. "Alright, guys, Harry has asked me to do something—for all of you."

As her friends watched curiously, she said a quick spell, and suddenly, her wand was producing music.

"You – you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night, you're by my side

Protecting me," she began singing, and threw a glance toward Harry.

"When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are, you're not that far

'Cause…

Whenever, wherever, baby

You'll protect me no matter what

Hold me tight, with all your might

And…

You'll never let me go

Protecting me

You – listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent

When my life's tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everything's okay

Whenever, wherever, baby

You'll protect me no matter what

Hold me tight, with all your might

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

When it's my turn

To help you out

I'll gladly lift you up

Without a doubt

Whenever…

Whenever, wherever, baby

I'll protect you, no matter what

Hold you tight, with all my might

And I'll never let you go

You – you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night, you're by my side

Protecting me

Protecting me."

A warm feeling rushed through Harry. He knew that she had picked that song because it was, to her, about him. Okay, so it was a stupid thing – but love makes everyone idiots.

A burning sensation flashed through Mara. She hadn't even thought about singing that… she just sang what music her wand had played. As soon as she started singing, she realized why her wand had "chosen" it… her wand had always seemed like it knew her heart better than she did, anyway.

Once they got off the train, Mara let herself be led by Harry to meet the Dursleys.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is my friend Mara. She's an orphan and her mum and dad were friends with mine. She's staying with us." Harry's voice had started out pleading, but by the time he had said "friend", his voice had become firm.

"Fine, she can sleep in your old bedroom – the cupboard."

"No, she won't," Harry said to his uncle. "We can make her a makeshift bed in my room, but I won't let you stuff her into that cramped space like you did me."

"What will the neighbors think?" Aunt Petunia cried.

"Tell them some story – I don't care, never have." He pushed past them and they sat in the backseat of the car with Dudley. Harry put himself in the middle, so she wouldn't be forced to sit with the Great Flab.

"Oh, Harry's got a new girlfriend!"

At this, Mara spoke. "Yes, and I'd like to see a ton of bacon as yourself get one. So shut up, you're just proving your jealousy. Besides," she whispered, "I'm a witch, too, you know."

Harry leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "This is going to be a fun summer."

Mara whispered back, "Oh, I knew that from the moment I saw them."


	16. UPCOMING

I'm in the middle of beginning to write a new trilogy you can look forward to! It will feature three different ways for three couples to fall in love at Hogwarts – many years ago.

It's a Marauder's era fanfic, so if you enjoy that kind of thing, I hope you'll like my trilogy – Falling for a Marauder.

The first one up will be "The Color of Crushes". Interesting idea – involving a shocking prank.

The second will be "Baby Books and Falling in Love", which throws an interesting home ec spin on Hogwarts.

The final and third will be "The Roundabout Way". This story will show Lily playing matchmaker.

I hope you will enjoy reading these. I am loving writing the first one. I have decided to write the full story before posting. It's already over halfway written, so you don't have long to wait! Happy waiting.


End file.
